


you're my beginning and my end

by inblooms



Series: finnpoe drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, rey was mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inblooms/pseuds/inblooms
Summary: finn never felt as at home
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: finnpoe drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	you're my beginning and my end

when finn had found poe, they were in a completely different place, at least, finn was. he was under kylo ren’s command as a stormtrooper living a virtually meaningless life and it wasn’t until poe that he found a spark of meaning in a world of darkness. 

it was the battle on exegol, that final fight, that made finn realize he had to tell poe how much he meant to him before it was too late. soon after reuniting with him and rey, it was exactly what finn was going to do.

“poe, i need to talk to you.” he said when rey had left, reaching for poe’s arm and tugging at the sleeve of his pilot suit. they weren’t alone, in fact, they were completely surrounded by people cheering and celebrating the end of the battle, but finn felt as though it was just the two of them.

“could it wait? i think i have things to—“

“it can’t wait. listen poe,” finn started nervously, cutting poe off before he could finish his protest. “i think i’m in love with you.”

poe smiled. 

“it took you this long to finally figure that out?”

he was almost taken aback at his response. “hey, i had other things, you know, other things to tend to.” he could feel his face getting hot as poe continued smiling. 

“look, finn,” poe said, taking finn’s hand in his. “i love you too.” 

“you do?” he was excited then, squeezing poe’s hand slightly. finn only hoped that he would understand how important this was to him. everything had led up to this.

“of course i do.” poe replied, and he leaned in even closer, initiating a long kiss that made finn feel like he was flying. nothing had prepared him for this moment of pure joy and love, like fireworks going off in his heart and head. this was their first kiss, finn’s first kiss, and it was so special. 

it was them versus the entire world. they embraced for a long time after breaking off their kiss and finn almost felt tears pricking his eyes before they moved away.

“i love you.” poe said. 

“i love you,” finn replied. “always have.” 

poe couldn’t keep the grin off of his face the entire time, finn gathered that he had planned on doing this too but he had beaten him to it. a while after the confession, they laid in bed together, for the first time ever. it felt exceedingly right to be in one another’s arms, to have no space in between them. 

of all the worlds he had been to, finn never felt as at home as he did in the arms of poe dameron.


End file.
